


A Mother With a Plan

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: fffc, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:45:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Mary can be devious when properly motivated.





	A Mother With a Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompts:
> 
> John/Mary at the Spn_bigpretzel
> 
> Plan at fc_smorgasbord 
> 
> Dialogue only or no dialogue at all at the Froday Flash Fiction Challenge

"Mary, I thought you didn't like Nancy?"

"I don't she's still the same uppity bitch she's always been."

"Then why are we wasting my day off shopping for her kid's birthday present. You swore you weren't going to let Dean go to the party." 

"I changed my mind."

"I know that grin. You Missus Winchester can be a very evil woman."

"Don't you forget it."

"Tell me what brought about this miraculous change of heart?"

"I found the perfect gift for her _Darling Alexander_."

"Do I dare ask?"

"The pawn shop has what every seven-year-old needs a _real_ drum kit."


End file.
